Letters of Love
by BellaButterfly710
Summary: Christian has written his beloved wife, Anastasia, love letters throughout their marriage. Read the two most important letters he has ever given to her. *Tissue Warning* My entry for the Playroom of the FSOG Sisterhood Facebook Group Challenge. One-Shot.


**AN: Here is my one-shot from the Playroom of the FSOG Sisterhood challenge #1. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed the story on the Playroom Challenge FF page. All of your kind and encouraging words means the world to me. For those of you that have read it before due to the challenge, I added two more lines to end the story. Nothing important, but loving and so Ana and Christian. For those that didn't read this one-shot already, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and just as much as previous readers have. You may need a tissue, I used quite a few while writing it. This is a different story for me, I pushed myself and challenged my own boundaries while writing it. Happy Reading. -Melissa**

Letters of Love

July 30, 2012

 _My_ _Beautiful_ _Wife,_

 _Wife. That is my new favorite word in the entire English language. I never thought that I would ever be here, loving someone as angelic as you, sharing my world with yours. I never thought I deserved someone like you, someone to love me unconditionally. You saved me. Your love brought me to life, that first day you fell into my office, my world was turned upside down, in a way that I would have never expected. I never believed in love at first sight, fate, or destiny, but then when your oceanic blue eyes met my stormy grey ones for the first time, time stood still, the Earth stopped moving on its axis, and my heart finally skipped a beat._

 _I was unbelievably nervous on our first date, which, as you know, is not the norm for me. I run a multi-billion dollar company where thousands of people depend on the million of decisions I have to make on an daily basis. I must have drove Taylor and Gail crazy changing my clothes a couple times, asking what type of flowers to bring with me, where I should take you, what would we talk about. Once I saw you step out of your apartment building in that plum dress, all my fears diminished. It was that moment, looking into your eyes, feeling that spark when we held hands for the first time, that I fell in love with you._

 _You_ _are_ _sleeping_ _peacefully_ _right_ _next_ _to_ _me,_ _your_ _hair_ _creating_ _a_ _beautiful_ _halo_ _effect_ _on_ _the_ _white_ _silk_ _pillowcase._ _The_ _morning_ _sun_ _casting_ _light_ _on_ _your_ _face,_ _making_ _your_ _beautiful_ _face_ _illuminate._ _The_ _sun_ _doesn't_ _hold_ _a_ _candle_ _to_ _you,_ _if_ _anything,_ _you_ _make_ _the_ _sun_ _shine._ _Your_ _soft_ _snores_ _let_ _me_ _know_ _just_ _how_ _tired_ _you_ _are_ _from_ _our_ _night._ _We_ _made_ _love_ _all_ _night,_ _and_ _it_ _is_ _the_ _one_ _night_ _I_ _will_ _remember_ _forever, not just for the love making, but because you are officially mine, as I am officially yours. Always. My more. My everything._

 _We_ _are_ _on_ _the_ _plane,_ _going_ _on_ _our_ _honeymoon,_ _I_ _can't_ _wait_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _see_ _where_ _we_ _land._ _Surprising_ _you_ _with_ _this_ _honeymoon_ _will_ _bring_ _me_ _such_ _joy._ _To_ _see_ _you_ _smile_ _and_ _love_ _every_ _minute_ _of_ _it_ _will_ _be_ _the_ _best_ _present_ _you_ _can_ _ever_ _give_ _to_ _me._ _You_ _will_ _most_ _likely_ _hate_ _the_ _fact_ _how_ _much_ _I_ _spent_ _on_ _this_ _honeymoon,_ _and_ _that_ _is_ _just_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _thousands_ _things_ _I_ _love_ _about_ _you._ _You_ _don't_ _care_ _about_ _the_ _pomp_ _and_ _circumstance_ _that_ _comes_ _with_ _my_ _life,_ _now_ _yours._ _You_ _don't_ _care_ _about_ _the_ _designer_ _names_ _on_ _our_ _clothes or_ _what_ _floor_ _we_ _live_ _on_ _in_ _Escala._ _You_ _do_ _care_ _about_ _me,_ _our_ _family,_ _and_ _friends._ _You_ _care_ _about_ _the_ _things_ _that_ _actually_ _matter_ _in_ _this_ _world._ _You_ _love_ _to_ _laugh,_ _to_ _love,_ _to_ _live._ _You_ _have_ _taught_ _me_ _how_ _to those things also._

 _The way you see the world, the beauty that surrounds us. It's breathtaking. You always seem to find the positive outcome in any given situation. You see the world differently than most people, and it is one attribute that I admire about you. Never lose that, baby._

 _Thank_ _you_ _for_ _giving_ _me_ _the_ _chance_ _to_ _love_ _you,_ _protect_ _you,_ _honor_ _you,_ _and_ _cherish_ _you_ _for_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _my_ _life._

 _I_ _cannot_ _express_ _my_ _love_ _for_ _you_ _enough in words._ _Meeting_ _you_ _was_ _fate._ _Courting_ _you_ _was_ _a_ _choice._ _Marrying_ _you_ _was_ _the_ _best_ _decision_ _I_ _have_ _ever_ _made_ _in_ _my_ _life._

 _You're starting to wake up now, baby, so I am going to end this here. Just know that wherever this life brings us, I am extremely proud that it is you by my side._

 _I love you. Always and forever._

 _My More, My Everything._

 _-Your Husband x_

Ana rereads the letter for fifth time in a row, her fingers sliding across the faded paper that holds the words that she holds dear to her. She remembers with the fondest memories when Christian gave her the letter. It was on their honeymoon, and they were having dinner on the Eiffel Tower. He slid the letter to her when the dessert was served, however, told her to read it in private. When they arrived back at the hotel, he drew a bath, and she sat and read her love note. She shed tears of love, joy, and happiness, and went to locate her husband in the bathroom. They never let go of one another that night and for every night after that.

She dries her tears, just as she always does when reading any letter from her beloved. Every anniversary, she would find a hand written letter with words of love, milestones, and how much happiness she has brought to him and his world.

"Mom?" Theodore called out to her while softly knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in, Teddybear." She was the only one that is still allowed to call him by his childhood nickname.

"Mama," Teddy and Phoebe only called Anastasia that when they had something important to say, whether it be when they got in trouble at school or when they were accepted to Harvard and Yale.

"What is it, Teddy?"

"Phoebe and I were in dad's office," he started to explain, but stopped when he saw the disapproved look in his mother's eyes, "I know. It's his own personal space, but we did it anyway. Don't be too mad, we had to. We had to get something for you."

"For me?" She wondered what could possible be in Christian's office that she didn't know about. They had no secrets, she knew the password to his safe and the family safe.

"Yeah, this." He gently held out a familiar blush colored envelope and Ana's breath caught in her throat. She didn't think she would ever see one ever again. Once she took it from her son's hand, he bent down and kissed the top of her head, just like his father had done countless times, and left her with the letter. She heard the soft click of the door and with shaking hands and fingers, she slowly opened the envelope and peeled the letter out of its cocoon.

The crisp white paper reminded her of the button up work shirts he would always wear. He knew those were her favorite. He always looked the best in white.

She wanted to savor this moment, she figured she would get a last letter from him, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for the words that he would tell her. She wasn't sure if she was brave enough to see what was in his heart and mind when he sat down to write this.

With a deep breath, she unfolded the letter, the last love letter, and began to read his final written words to her.

June 18, 2065

 _My More,_

 _Today is my eighty-first birthday, and I feel that this will be the last birthday that I get to celebrate with you. I will try to hold on until yours, but I this is one promise that I don't think I can keep. I am so very sorry about that. For the past fifty-three years that we have been married, I have never broken a promise to you, and this breaks my heart. I know you won't be mad and hold it against me, which sort of makes that worse._

 _I want to take this time to make sure that you receive one more letter of my love to you. I know it is supposed to be given to you for our anniversary, but as you know, we don't think that is going to happen either. Teddy and Pheebs know to go into my study and get this for you, if they must._

 _Baby, the life we shared together is one in a million. You made me believe in true love. You always and forever were my one and only._

 _I want to take this time to thank you for the life you have given me, for the years that were spent together. I wouldn't want to have those moments and memories with anyone else._

 _Being married to you has been the greatest joy and pleasure. Thank you for all the years of love you have given me. You were always the one person who truly believed in me, in us. Without you, my life, both personal and professionally would never have been where it is today. You did that._

 _I cannot pinpoint my most favorite moment of my life with you, all of them were amazing, however, our wedding day and night is the fondest memory I have and I will take it with me,wherever I go. The second and third fondest memories are the birth of our children. Baby, I can't thank you enough for giving them to me. They are our pride and joy and the love you have showered them with was pure bliss to watch. You made an amazing wife, but, Ana, you were an out-of-this-world mother to them. You were patient, strict, fun, cooperative, calm, and most of all loving. Always loving, no matter what they did or how angry we got at them for some of their antics, you always showed them how much they were loved. When Theodore wanted to follow in your footsteps and become the CEO of Grey Publishing, I have never been more proud of him. When I walked Phoebe down the aisle to marry the love her life, I couldn't have been happier. We raised the perfect children together. Don't let them dwell on this, just like you, they need to live and love. They have their families to focus on, they have a long life ahead of them, show them that._

 _Please don't stop living, loving, and learning. You were never that person. Be you. Don't ever stop being you._

 _You have given me the world, and I clearly remember that I was supposed to do that for you. Thank you for proving me wrong, just like you have so many times before._

 _I've also always stated that I would never be able to live without you, so I am okay with going first. I will wait an eternity for you, please take your time. Don't rush to see me, to be with me. I am always with you. I am in the air that you breathe, I am the love in your heart, I am the strength that will hold you up on your worst days, and the smile on your face on your happy ones._

 _Anastasia, my baby, the love of my life, I love you._

 _When you are ready, I will be there._

 _Forever Your More,_

 _Your Husband x_

July 15, 2066

It has been one year since Christian Grey has been taken from his loved ones. The entire Grey family is in the meadow, where Christian is buried, along side Grace and Carrick, Elliot and Kate, Taylor and Gail, and Ray. It is a somber moment, however, as their children and grandchildren are reminiscing on memories of their father and papa, Anastasia can't help but to smile. He is her smile. She never let her children and grandchildren dwell, just like she promised him after reading his final love letter to her. She didn't either, it was difficult, damn, it was difficult, but she did it. She had his arms of strength to pull through when she needed to.

She was tired. So, very tired. And, she was ready. Later that night, Ana kissed her children and grandchildren goodnight and headed up to their room. Upon opening the door, she smelled the familiar scent that she would never forget. He was with her, he was always with her, but in this moment, she truly felt him.

"Mama." She turned around to see Teddy and Phoebe standing at her doorway.

"Come here." They hurried over to her, engulfing her in their arms. Phoebe helped her into her nightgown while Teddy made sure the bed was comfortable for her.

Once she was settled in her bed, Teddy and Phoebe sat on either side of her, each taking a hand, holding onto it tightly.

"Teddybear, Pheebs, your father and I love you very much. You have been our pride of joy, the love of our lives. We are so very proud of the both of you. Take care those babies for us, take care of yourselves and each other. Love life to the fullest. We will all be together again, but, please, make us wait a long time for that."

"Mama…" Phoebe cried, leaning down and kissing Ana on her forehead.

"I'm ready, Pheebs."

"We love you," her Teddybear states, his voice stoic, just like his father's use to be.

"And I you, but I am ready to see my love again. I've missed him all too much."

"We know. Say hi to him for us. Rest now, Mama." Teddy tells her as he lays a kiss to both of her cheeks.

Anastasia Grey passed away silently in her sleep that night, with her greatest accomplishments by her side.

She walked over a stone covered bridge, the light burning brighter the farther along she travelled. When she reached the middle of the bridge, she saw a figure standing at the other end. Her eyes squinted against the light, and the image of a twenty-eight year old Christian appeared in front of her. She picked up her pace to a full on run, and then she alarmed herself. How could she possibly run that fast at the age she is now? She stopped and looked down, her feet in a pair of heels, her legs tanned and toned, her stomach, flat and tight, and she was wearing a plum dress. The same plum dress she was wearing on their first date. She held her hands up, they were wrinkle free, her wedding rings shining in the light. Her right hand was instantly brought to her hair, her long, wavy chestnut colored hair. She looked back up and saw Christian walking towards her.

He stopped when he saw her assessing herself. Beautiful, he thought. He knew she would be, she always has been. He has watched her for the year that they were apart. Her strength amazed him, he knew he couldn't have lived a year without her, hell, he wouldn't have been able to do a day without her. He was patient, more patient he has ever been, waiting for her. He trusted her judgement to know when she would be ready.

They made eye contact and that made Ana sprint to him and jump into outstretched arms. Christian swung her around, making her giggle.

"I've missed that sound." His voice was young again, full of love and admiration. They broke apart and really looked at one another. Their hands cusping each other faces. They both were young again, to the time where they fell in love with one another.

Christian slowly leaned into her, kissing her forehead, both of her eyelids, her cheeks, the tip of his nose, and then finally, her lips.

They were together again. They knew they were home when his lips touched hers.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey," he whispered against her lips, never wanting to leave them again.

"And I you, Mr. Grey, for eternity."


End file.
